Last Hope
by pearlsofwisdom
Summary: Percy Thalia and Nico are dead. Annabeth and Grover must find the child of the prophecy BUT there is one tiny problem ... They are on Kronos' side . DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON OR ITS CHARACTERS . *COMPLETE AT LAST*
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1 THE FUNERAL.

Annabeth's P.O.V

"So you two must find this Demigod before Kronos takes over" Said Mr. D " Now I believe its time

for the funeral" the funeral ,their funeral. Percy , Thalia and Nico had been killed by Kronos a month ago . I walked over to the arena , Percy's flames smelled like seawater and Thalia's like clear fresh air but Nico's were black. Marcus and his hunters watched ,bleak-faced , as their lieutenant's body burned . Marcus was the god of shadows, son of Hades and Persephone , and his hunters were like Artemis' but boys . The Gods had given me and Grover the task of finding the child of the

prophecy as it was obviously not one of my three dead friends .Everyone looked upset at their deaths , even the Ares cabin , I walked up to Grover " hey ,so where to start G-man?" he looked at me " I think we should go to San Francisco because if this Demigod is so powerful and nearly sixteen they must live somewhere with a lot of Mist."

"why did I not think of that , I mean I_ am _a child of Athena?" I said

" cos your stressed Annabeth" he replied .

Maybe I was stressed I had loved Percy and now he was dead .

MEANWHILE IN SAN FRANCISCO...

A boy ,with olive skin and pitch black hair , was running away from something half man half

bull.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 SOMEONE MAKES A PLEDGE

Robin's P.O.V

Great,a reading test. When your Dyslexic and ADHD Reading and Test don't go well together.

Maybe I'll bunk off again although last time I got chased a Minotaur . It must have been a dream

cos it made me pledge myself to the titan lord Kronos but then it kinda told me that I, Robin de Castillo, was Demigod and Kronos wanted to destroy the gods cos they cut him to bits and really don't care for their mortal kids. I mean what crappy people don't care for their kids. So I totally agree with him." hey Robin want to go to ally tonight"said my mates Blond Steve and Handsome Ben

Annabeth's P.O.V

" Are we there yet" whined Grover

" WILL YOU SHUT UP ,GROVER ,I'M TRYING TO DRIVE"Shouted Marcus

" Why can't I drive" I asked

"Because I'm the only one who is old enough to and that knows how"he replied " and we are here now g-man"

We all got out of his 4by4 and it melted into a shadow. I looked around and sighed we'd be hard put to find the Demigod here "right so now where to go Grover, your the one who can smell out Demigods?"I asked

"that's easy there's 3 of them right over there" he pointed down dark ally where 3 boys stood chatting. We walked down to met them. "Who are you" said the one who ,like me, had blond hair and grey eyes "Why do you have bows and arrows?" he asked nervous . "Cool a bow and arrow"exclaimed the one with a handsome face "can I try?" he asked Marcus

"err later" answered Marcus ,still down from his brother Nico's death.

The last one stepped out of the shadows , Marcus looked taken back, this boy looked just like him and Nico with olive skin and black hair and eyes filled with black fire like all children of Hades although mortals don't notice that . This boy was the one ,he had to be or they were all doomed..

**did you like it? please review and tell me what you think .**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3:PROBLEM

Marcus' P.O.V

We managed to persuade all 3 boys that they were Demigods though the black-haired one didn't seem surprised . The blond one was, almost definitely a son of Athena , called Steve Jones , the handsome one who asked to use my bow , I wasn't sure if he was a son of Apollo or Aphrodite, Ben Lawrence and the eldest was Robin de Castillo ,son of Hades. He seemed troubled as we set up camp in the forest "Annabeth"I whispered watching him go off into the shadows "maybe I should follow him see if anything is wrong"

she glanced at him "yeah good idea"

I quietly followed him " Hey Robin what's up mate"

he sighed "I should go, I don't belong here'

"why? Your a Demigod"

" no I'm not he read me. showed me what I was."

then I realised the prophecy said half-blood ,but not Demigod "who told you?"

"my master Lo rd Kronos" this was a BIG problem Kronos is his master

"let ME read you Robin" I placed my hand on his forehead. Immediately images shoot throw my mind , a baby in the arms of its mother Calypso and father Hades as I watched Hades took the child and placed on earth in San Francisco,up for adoption. As it grew up I saw it was Robin. I wished to see it all but I was tiring .I skip to When Lord Kronos himself told Robin he was neither god nor titan but some in-between still a half-blood but immortal. I came out of his mind

"oh shit we have a problem"I said to him "Why in hades did you pledge yourself to Kronos?"

"He said that the gods don't give a shit about there kids and lock my innocent mother up on the island Ogygia. what kind of people do that? Shit people"he blurted out . Luckily I am one of the nicer gods or I would have blasted right then. I sighed "well the 2nd part is kinda true but the 1st part ain't ." Robin laughed half-heartedly, he was definitely troubled "stay here Robin its the best place for right now. When we get to Camp Half-Blood we'll sort this out. OK?" I said

"fine I'll stay"Robin said sadly. we went back to camp and all went to bed but early next morning...

"Err Marcus we have a problem"whispered Annabeth

"What happened"

"He's gone , Robin's gone"

"oh crap"

Robin's P.O.V

I had leave. My master needed this information on the gods plans. And I must free my mother.

So at 3 this morning I ran. I ran towards Kronos' base in new York, Manhattan.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR: Cousin EM

YAY! New Chapter.

Thanks to Cameron for finding the cure to my writers block!

Annabeth's P.O.V

"Now what? He's gone" I asked Marcus

"Don't ask me its your quest"

Great. Just great. How am I going to find Robin, I have no idea where he went.

What to do? Where to go? I need help.

"Well" said Ray , the oldest Hunter, from Ancient Greece, "We could go to the Enemy's old base?"

"Where's that?"

"Aunty Em's Gnome Emporium" Chorused the Hunters

"NO WAY" SHOUTED GROVER.

"We nearly died there! remember!"I said

"And your point is?"asked Marcus

"What if Medusa is back there?"I sated

"We kill her?"said Ray

"No need. She's still in the underworld"Marcus said, as if it was obvious.

"How do you know?" snapped Grover in a un-grover like way

"I'm a son of Hades."Said Marcus

"OK then how do we get there" I asked

"Shadow Car!"Shouted the Hunters in unison

Marcus clicked his fingers and a black 4by4 melted out the shadows

**1o minutes later...**

"We're here"

Grover burst out with a look of relief "Are you sure you have a licence"

"Yes"

"when did you get it"

"er... 1901"

"WHAT? YOU CAN'T DRIVE"

"So?"

"er guys look behind you" injected Ray

There behind them was about 10 huge hungry Hellhounds.

"Oh Crap"

"Marcus Banish Them"I shouted as we .

"I..I can't"

"Why?"

"I don't know"

Then just as we were about to be defeated 3 People my age jumped out and instantly destroyed

them. "Who are you" I said

the eldest girl with black hair and big muscles said "I am Juliet Daughter of Ares"

the other girl with pale skin beautiful features and blonde hair said " I'm Scarlet Daughter of Aphrodite'"

And the boy the handsome features and brown hair, wearing black sunglasses said " I'm Mike Son of Poseidon and Medusa"

Cousin Em.

Hope you like it

next chapter about the most annoying twins ever, Romulus and Remus.

Happy Xmas


	5. AN:

A/N Okay I'm sorry but the muse have left me. And no one reviews.  
so I'm putting this...  
On hold.  
i'll come back when i have the muse again promise. 


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: Annoying .**

Ray's P.O.V

The Annabeth girl was shouting at us boys again. Something about us not helping her enough.

Marcus was getting angry now , shouting back . I had enough "WILL YOU STOP FIGHTING FOR ONCE" I shouted at them.

"Sorry mate" said Marcus sheepishly. Annabeth just stomped away to plan with Juliet and Steve. Stupid Girls.

My fellow hunters had gone out on a hunt for KFC. Ben and Scarlet were chatting and Mike was on guard duty. "Marcus are you OK?" I asked quietly

"I ...I... No"  
"What's up?"

" I should have been able to banish those Hellhounds. But I couldn't and I don t know why"

"don't worry mate you just tried ,annoyed and upset."

as I spoke we heard a loud bang behind us. Everyone looked up.

"Who's there?" Marcus said

"No one" answered two young male voices in broken Greek.

"Really well would no one like to tell me if Troy or Rome is better?"

"TROY"The lighter voice said

"Rome" Said the elder voice

Marcus sighed "oh not them Hades no"

"not who?" asked Ben

" They will never agree. Those two are so annoying I'd kill them if they weren't already dead"

No . Zeus not them please. Not the Roman twins " Marcus not _them_?" I asked

"It is." He turned to the voices " Personally I prefer Greece... Romulus and Remus stop hiding"

Two fair haired identical men a, one in blue the other one in red , appeared.

"Hello" said blue " I'm Romulus founder of the mighty Rome"

"Bighead" said Red in an annoying high-pitched voice " I'm Remus , sort of founder of the stupid Rome"

"Hey my city not stupid"

"_Our _city Romulus"

"whatever. We have a message to deliver remember Remus"

"oh yeah" said Remus , and he looked at Marcus " Your Uncle says to go to Manhattan and protect Olympus from further attacks. Your Father says don't or your Mother will go crazy with worry. And Lady Hestia says that time is running out , the thrones are begin to crumble . And I say that Troy is best." Marcus sighed , being a minor god is not the best ( Being Forgotten) but it must be so annoying to be ordered about.

"Lord Zeus also says that if you join Kronos he won't be happy" Romulus chipped in with _his_ annoying high-pitched voice, "Lady Athena , Lady Artemis , Lord Ares and Lord Apollo are missing ,my Lord"

Marcus looked very annoyed "What in Hades am I supposed to do? Maybe Melinoe was right" Melinoe is his sister, she joined Kronos right away, " I don't know any more" he sighed and dismissed the twins with a wave of his hand before sulking of into the room next door

"Poor Marcus" Annabeth said while Grover nervously devoured tin cans

" We're back!" shouted Jake as my fellow hunters came in with loads of KFC . We all looked at them

"What?"

**Poor Marcus**

**I know its on hold but this was already typed . I only just found it. I used the word annoyed about 5 times!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Well. I'm Back... I don't like this story but I don't want to leave unfinished. Oh well...**

Marcus P.O.V

_Stupid Zeus. Thinking he can order me about like that and not get a reaction. That's it I've had enough. Kronos is better than him. _

_Yours truly _

_Lord Marcus._

I hope this plan works. "Ray, Jake come here please" I called

"Yeah?" Jake asked while stuffing his face with KFC. Ray followed him sipping a can of diet coke.

"I have a plan"

"What is it"

"I pretend to join Kronos, so I can spoil his plans"

"But we might end up having to fight you!"

"If so I'll go easy on you. I don't mind. But you two are the only ones who can know this OK . Everyone else must think I have really join Kronos for it to work,

"Even your Parents?"

I sighed " Yes. Right you tell them I wasn't here and you found this note. OK?"

My two best hunters and friends sighed "OK but stay safe Marcus "

"I will." And with that I left.

"Want do you want?" Prometheus growled "We asked you before"

"I was wrong, before. Lord Kronos is so much better than Zeus" The lie came so easily that for a minute I wondered if it wasn't a lie. "So you wish to help us?"

"Yes"

"Prometheus! Who's there?" Kronos' icy voice hurt my ears

"The shadow god my lord" Prometheus called "He wishes to join our cause"

"Very well. Of course he can. The minor gods are very useful fighters"

"Come Shadow god" Prometheus left and I followed him...

Annabeth P.O.V

Jake and Ray came out of Marcus' room looking very pale and worried. Ray was holding a note.

"What happened?" asked a hunter

"Marcus is gone. He joined Kronos" The Hunters faces paled and they looked each other confused

"But he said..." They were thinking about when Marcus had first been asked to join the titans

"He changed his mind". My mind went blank with shock. Marcus knew our plans.

"We need to move base _now_" I said "Before the Titans come."

"Where to?"

"Somewhere that if the Titans attack Olympus then we can protect it." Juliet said.

"Camp just outside Olympus?" Jake suggested

"Yes" I said. "how we going to get there?"

"I can drive" Ray said " And I can steal a hire car"

"Fine"

3 DAYS LATER : CAMP OUTSIDE OLYMPUS

"There coming!" the lookout called "half an hour away at the most!. Huge army..."

"How many of us are there Ray?"

"40 campers 23 Hunters 7 satyrs and 29 nymphs"

"Don't forget the Huntresses" came a voice and we turned around to see Artemis' hunters , lead by a girl named Amy.

"So 40 + 40+30+10+9 equals-" Ray said then got stuck on the maths. Idiot.

"119 fighters" I finished. "Normally a good amount but Kronos has loads more plus gods on _his _side" It wasn't looking good. The twelve Olympians , well the ones that weren't missing, were weakened and Hades was refusing to take sides. Most of the minor gods had joined Kronos. So no godly help this time. "Speaking of gods where's Lord Marcus?" Amy asked

"He joined Kronos" Grover said quietly

"Idiot!" Amy said only to be punched in the face by Ray.

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK ABOUT HIM LIKE THAT! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" He shouted and stormed off followed by his fellow hunters. Leaving us shocked by his outburst. Ray was always the calm one . Marcus leaving was clearly troubling him. I didn't realise they were so close.

Marcus

The Army was advancing towards Olympus. I kept my emotions in check and my face a cold mask but inside I really did not want to do , this seeing my friends ready to fight to the death to protect Olympus wasn't helping. Olympus. My second home. I had so many brilliant memoires of it. And now I was risking it to save it. I just want to curl up and hide until this was over. But I had to win this for the gods.

"We're taking the centre " Prometheus said

Okay .We were nearly on the demi-god army. I felt sick. Not a good sign. We positioned ourselves right in front of the demigods. They looked at us their eyes full of hate. Wait. Where are my hunters? They're not there.

"Attack" said Kronos and both armies surged forward. I found myself in a sword on dagger battle with Annabeth. "How could you Marcus? I thought we could trust you" She said

"You can" I whispered " I found Robin. Kronos plans to use him to crush the thrones." with that I let her disarm me and I ran to stop Kronos . Unarmed.

Ray's P.O.V

My hunters were hiding in the throne so we could help stop Kronos/Luke like Marcus had told me to do. This was gonna be hard. We heard someone running towards us so naturally we jumped out the our swords drawn. We knocked him to the ground. Then we saw who it was.

Marcus

"Oh its you. Sorry" I helped him up

"Kronos is coming. Ready?"

"As I'll ever be"

"I never Joined Kronos. OK?"

"OK" The other hunters agreed.

"PERCY!" Ray shouted and pointed behind me Percy was running after Kronos who had pasted without seeing us. "Aren't you dead?"

"I was. But Hades Thalia, Nico and I sent us back." I heard a strangled cry and a crash .

"ROBIN!"

We ran in to find Robin lying unconscious on the ground "Hey Kronos!" I called. Next thing I knew his sword was at throat. I might be immortal but I can still be injured. Shit I don't have a weapon. "Look away" I shouted and hoped they got message. I revealed my true immortal form and pushed Kronos off me . Turning back to my human form a grabbed Robin's sword but before I could do anything Kronos knocked me out.

When I woke up Percy had won and I had Cabin at Camp Half-Blood. I was out for 1hour 30 minutes.

Robin came up to me 3 days later. "Marcus can Nico and I join your Hunt" he asked.

"Sure. You just have to take this oath thingy.

" I pledge myself to the God Marcus I turn my back on the company of Women, accept eternal Bachelorhood, and join the Hunt." Nico repeated and was soon followed by Robin

**THE END! WOOHOO! THIS SUCKED I KNOW BUT ITS FINALLY OVER!**

**- pearlsofwisdom ( Thana)**


End file.
